


Long Live The King

by cruisingforcruiserweights



Series: The Trouble with A-Double [7]
Category: Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, FaceAustin, HeelNeville, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Summerslam Celebration Sex, Role Reversal, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/pseuds/cruisingforcruiserweights
Summary: Neville and Austin celebrate the King's re-coronation at Summerslam by switching things up a little.





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that this series will never end. Long live the King and long live this ship, because I'll never stop writing about them.

Austin had opted to watch the Summerslam kickoff from the safety of his hotel room, not wanting to risk being thrown out for a second time after he had been caught sneaking backstage after RAW earlier that week. Despite being unable to witness his lover in action or support him in person, it did give him the freedom to whoop and holler at the top of his lungs along with every move as Neville fought desperately to reclaim what he had lost only six days prior.

He punched the air and roared an elated “YES!” the moment the pin was counted and Neville was crowned Cruiserweight Champion once again, finding himself grinning from ear to ear as he watched Neville’s face, as exhausted and drained as he seemed, run the gamut of emotions from shock, relief and finally the look of gleeful, sadistic pride that he loved so much.

His thoughts immediately turned to how he could possibly congratulate the other, his mind filled with times and distances as he thanked the powers that be that he had been able to secure himself a hotel just around the corner from the Barclays Centre. Surely Neville would be back within the hour, never having been one to stick around too long after he had played his part. Austin found himself guilty of the same mindset, the rest of the kickoff and even the main show itself now completely forgotten as he turned the tv off and began to pace the room nervously for what felt like years, but was likely ten minutes at most.

What on earth would he say? ‘Congratulations’ seemed nowhere near good enough, they both knew what Neville was capable of, that he would have found a way to regain his crown whatever and however long it took. He sat back down on the edge of the bed as he chewed his lower lip, deciding that pacing only served to further put him on edge, and should Neville return wanting only to collapse and finally rest his surely aching body and frantic mind, Austin wouldn’t want to take that away from him.

His fears were unfounded it seemed, as moments later a thunderous knock on the door jolted him out of his daydreaming and he scrambled off of the bed to answer it, greeting his returning Champion with a wide smile, but being unable to do so much as compliment the other’s brand new ring gear before he was soundly pounced upon. The two former rivals crashed to the floor, lips locked in a bruising kiss as Neville tore his shirt open, buttons scattering across the floor as he ripped the remaining scraps of fabrics off of Austin and cast them aside.

“Bed. Now.” he growled, pushing off of the other and dragging Austin up to his feet, only to shove him back down once they’d reached it. His bag and title belt lay forgotten by the door -that Austin had hastily locked before he found himself dragged away like a wounded animal falling prey to a hungry lion- as Neville relieved them both of what was left of their clothes before descending upon Austin once more with a ferocity he hadn’t seen in months. 

Austin was overjoyed to see that all too familiar fire in his eyes, as the King clawed at his thighs and sank his teeth into his shoulder, causing him to moan and cry out in desperation and need as his partner’s hands travelled down. Deft fingers paused to tease at his entrance for only a moment before pushing into him, causing Austin to yelp in shock, but it didn’t take long before he was writhing beneath the Champion, deep, purposeful strokes rendering him completely at his mercy.

“I want you…” Neville hissed as he trailed harsh, biting kisses up his neck, keeping him prone and trapped beneath his entire body weight, with Austin having never been so happy to be pinned in his entire life. This arrangement was a rare occurrence for the two of them, but at that moment it was all he could possibly want.

“Then take me.” he breathed in response, a soft whine escaping his lips as Neville withdrew his fingers and pulled away, his long hair falling across his face as he positioned himself between Austin’s already spread legs, and Aries couldn’t think of a time when he’d looked more beautiful. 

The King wasted no time, gripping Austin’s hips tightly and thrusting into him up to the hilt, watching the other’s reactions with great pleasure as his back arched high off of the bed and his hands clenched into fists as he gripped the bedsheets as if his life depended on it. 

“You know what I want to hear.” he grunted, reaching down and gripping the other man’s jaw tightly, giving him no choice but to make eye-contact as he began to thrust into him roughly, not allowing Aries a moment’s respite.

Austin let out something between a gasp and a moan, gritting his teeth as he attempted to move his hips in time with Neville’s merciless thrusts, desperate for more of the painfully brief flashes of pleasure he felt as the other moved in and out of him, just barely grazing his prostate.

“King…“ he finally managed to choke out once Neville had seemingly taken pity on him and settled into a slower, but no less powerful rhythm, the hand that wasn't already gripping his jaw having moved to take hold of his aching length as it pressed against the Champion’s stomach. 

“Louder.” Neville snapped, tightening his grip on Austin’s cock, his fingers becoming slick with pre-come as he worked his hand up and down the shaft.

“ _Fuck! King-“_ Austin couldn’t tell if any of the words that tumbled from his mouth made a damn bit of sense, but he didn’t care, unable to focus on anything other than the savage monarch that loomed over him, a twisted grin spreading across his pale features as he watched and listened closely as Austin came completely undone beneath him. “-I knew you would take it back, how could you not- _oh god-_ no one could possibly compare to you…”

“No one?” amusement tinged Neville’s voice as he ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of the other’s cock teasingly, beginning to gradually angle his hips in such a way that each time he rocked in and out of his pleading partner, he drew closer and closer to the spot that sent burning jolts of electricity through his entire body. “Not even… _you?”_

“Me-I’m _nothing-_ I’m not worthy _-“_

“Oh yes you are, Austin, don’t you worry.” he released the other’s jaw from his grasp as he pulled out completely, relishing the feverish whine of loss that the other let slip, before he adjusted his position, gripped both his hips tightly and slammed back into him without warning, the feral cry of delight that Austin produced as he did so assuring him that he had hit the bullseye. 

“It might have taken you long enough, but you bent the knee and paid your respects as you should…” Aries reached out for him, his hands shaking as he grasped at thin air, before Neville obliged him by leaning over and pressing his lips against Austin’s, a soft chuckle rumbling in his throat as his rival-turned-lover clawed at his back with each thrust of his hips. “…and your King is nothing if not _generous_ to the subjects he deems worthy.” he whispered against the other’s lips.

A series of deep, low groans were all he received in thanks, each one becoming louder as Austin began to drown in the waves of blinding pleasure that flooded his entire body. Neville tore away from the other’s embrace, tipping his head back, his hair drenched in sweat and sticking to his face as he snarled and panted with each forceful movement of his hips. He was desperate to draw out this moment, this feeling of complete domination that he had over the other, but not knowing how much longer he could last as Austin’s body tightened around him, signalling that he was close to the edge.

“King…” a whimper escaped Austin’s lips, still wet and trembling from Neville’s kiss. His eyes were heavy-lidded and pleading as he gazed up the man who, crown or no crown, would always be his King.

The Champion lowered his head and wrapped his fingers around the other’s cock once more, timing his strokes with the relentless pace of his thrusts as he offered him the first genuine smile he had seen in months, if not ever. “Go on, scream for me.”

Austin caught him by surprise as he hooked both of his legs around Neville, forcing him in deeper as he threw his head back and his body bowed high off of the mattress, causing Neville to groan and brace himself against the headboard with his free hand, lest he collapse on top of the other. Try as he might to stave off his own release, the filthy, desperate moans that emanated from Austin sent him spiralling towards the edge as heat began rise in his abdomen, the sound of Aries crying out for him being what finally pushed him over. 

**“ _Neville!”_** Austin’s entire body tensed, squeezing Neville tighter than the King had even thought possible as he came into Neville’s enclosed fist, his release running down across his fingers as he stroked him to completion. Neville roared as he erupted inside the other, the hand that had been propping him up against the headboard slipping away as he fell into Austin’s arms, their heavy breathing synchronising as they both lay there riding the last few waves of their release, exhausted and utterly spent.

It was a few minutes before Neville regained enough of his wits to realise that he was still inside the other, Austin having remained silent, not wanting to ruin the moment for his victorious, two-time Champion. He slowly eased out of him and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as his breathing finally slowed to its usual pace, and Austin turned onto his side, hesitantly placing an arm around his middle.

Neville smirked and grabbed the other’s forearm, pulling him half-over him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, a gesture that caught Aries completely off guard, it now being his turn to be surprised by the other’s actions, with such obvious affection being a rarity that surpassed even the act that they had just indulged in. Neville held him tightly and buried his face in the crook of Austin’s neck, a long, contented sigh escaping his lips as he gently dug his teeth into the other man’s earlobe.

“Neville, I-“ Austin was the first to speak, his pale blue eyes searching for validation from Neville’s own hazel, but he was completely unable to finish his thought as Neville silenced him with a series of messy, languid kisses, his fingers trailing through his hair, across his shoulders and down before coming to rest at the small of his back.

“I know.” was all the King had to say once he was finished, offering Aries a smile as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the other’s.


End file.
